Comfort
by sassygayregent
Summary: When he sleeps by Chris' side, those horrible nightmares no longer haunt him. Chris/Piers fluffy drabble.


**Summary: When he sleeps by Chris' side, those horrible nightmares no longer haunt him. Chris/Piers fluffy drabble.**

**Comfort**

**By: sassygayregent**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of the characters associated with it. They belong to Capcom.**

**Other notes: I'm quite nervous to be posting this since it's my first fic in this particular fandom, but Chris/Piers gives me so much feels. This is going the route if Piers had gone with Chris and they escaped together cause Capcom, as much as I love you, I'm calling bollocks on Chris' ending in Resident Evil 6. Piers deserved better. Chris did, too. However, all that aside, I hope you like this little piece of writing. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please, no flames.**

**Enjoy!**

The nightmares came frequently. Every time he got the chance to lie down and close his eyes, he'd see those horrible images again. The images were so fresh. Even though it was months after the entire event, but then, how long does it exactly take to get over the fact that he had changing into a horrible monster, he was saved from it, but lost his arm in the process and horrible scars had been left on his body.

The nightmares always started the same way; the poison taking its toll on his body, the intense pain and the way his arm morphed and changed into that demonic and inhuman appendage. The pain in his body was unbearable. The fact that he could do nothing to stop his transformation was terrifying. As the transformation continued, and his face twisted into that of a snarling, bloodthirsty beast, that was the moment he would wake.

He had always considered himself a strong and independent person, but the truth was, he was terrified. However, the transformation never got that far. It took his arm and half of his face, but he had been able to resist it spreading any further for a while. During that time, the only thing that kept him going was the thought of getting his captain out of there safely.

Piers had been completely intent on pushing his captain inside the escape pod and shutting the door on him, blocking the two of them away from each other. His captain would escape, and he'd live. That was what Piers wanted, but the other man refused to relinquish his grip on him and held onto Piers as if he felt he would disappear if he let him go for a mere moment. He guided Piers into the pod and gently laid him down on the floor, heading towards the controls to function the escape pod.

Why couldn't his captain leave him behind…?

Because he was Chris Redfield. If Finn or any of the other men were still around, Chris would work as hard to save them, too. Piers knew that. Chris' dedication and loyalty to his comrades was one of the many reasons why he was looked up to amongst their ranks. Piers had once heard a few men comment on how glad they were to be working with Chris cause they knew he wouldn't let them down.

That was one of the reasons Piers looked up to him for.

Even now, the man was dedicated and loyal to him. He agreed to take Piers in and take care of him, promising Piers that he would help him get back on his feet and he'd look after him.

He stayed true to his word.

Chris would always quickly make his way to his room when he heard Piers screaming after he had those nightmares. Chris was always gentle and kind during his attempts at coaxing Piers back down under the bed sheets. Piers, lost in his frightened and on edge state, would often lean on Chris' chest for support, the older man's arms going around him in a comforting embrace. Reluctant to let Piers go for the while, Chris would join Piers on the bed and watch over him until he fell asleep. Only after Piers fell asleep would Chris close his own eyes to sleep.

That process repeated for a few days before Chris decided to spend nights with Piers simply to see if it would change anything. Piers slept easier, knowing that Chris was keeping an eye on him. He was glad Chris decided to do so. There was something incredibly comforting about Chris' presence, and even though sleeping by Chris' side soothed those nightmares, Piers would never find it in himself to ask Chris to sleep by his side, simply out of embarrassment and the fear that he would be perceived as weak.

Despite that, Chris was always keen to embrace Piers during the night, and he was glad to know that his presence actually did do something to help. Piers helped him, and he was going to repay that kindness. Piers had saved him; a broken man, and helped to restore him to his former glory.

He would save Piers.

He would.

Tilting Piers' chin up slightly, Chris leaned down and pressed his lips against the other man's in a chaste kiss which Piers returned, and Chris knew that Piers understood the meaning behind the kiss. It was a promise. Chris' promise that he'd be there for Piers.

Always.


End file.
